The Ronin Jinchuuriki
by Sarin G
Summary: A ronin with ties to Orochimaru and the Akatsuki is captured outside Konoha. Through a strange twist of events, Naruto has to work with Ronin in order to stop the most powerful Bijuu of all from falling into Akatsuki hands.
1. The Fight Begins

Disclamer: Don't own Naruto

Ronin jumped from tree to tree. He was about 5 kilometers away the border of the Hidden Leaf Village. Ronin wasn't traveling to the hidden village; Ronin was traveling anywhere in particular just traveling from job to job, the life of a Ronin. Ronin had been traveling for about a week now, traveling from Orochimaru's compound where he had handled some 'capture and retrieve' jobs for the snake man. He paid well, nearly 500,000 ryo. He had spent a fair amount on a new outfit and some body armor.

Ronin was wearing dark green/green camouflage covering about an inch of his ninja sandals. All had been recently purchased. The sandals still had yet to be broken in and were creating small blisters on his feet. He was wearing a wife beater, but on top of that he was wearing a black body armor that covered his entire torso cutting off under his elbow though it covered a couple inches over his armpit. The outer skin of the armor was leather, then came a thin layer of gel, soft normally but when punched it hardened. Though it offered no protected against kunai and senbon needles. That's why beneath the gel was hard boron carbide plate over his torso. There was a small fluid filled sack was lodged in between his armpit protection and armpit. A small IV tube dropped from the pack and ran beneath his wifebeater it hooked into his veins between his fourth and fifth rib. The sack was filled with a powerful amphetamine/codeine. Hanging down and covering his groin ending just before his kneecaps was a soft anti-stab Kevlar. Twin katanas were strapped across his back. A kunai holder was strapped to his right leg, and a weapons pack was stuck to his buttocks. But the article of clothing that stuck out the most was a ski mask Ronin wore. Black with only a small oval cut so he could see. His arms were muscled and tanned. His camos hid his bulging quadriceps. Yes it was safe to say Ronin was one badass fucker. Unlike Kakashi, Ronin would take off his mask when meeting a client, eating, sleeping, and sex.

Yes, anyone who knew Ronin, and that was just a few, would say he overindulged in the carnal desires. Ronin licked his lips, and then decided in an instant he was traveling to tea country. He had heard their women were beautiful and skilled. Just thinking of that set his blood aflame. A small government, no one had heard of him, no one to hassle him. The perfect place for him, and he had the money to pay for it.

But before that he had to get rid of the Leaf ANBU that were slowly surrounding him. They had started tailing him for almost ten minutes now. He had hoped they just wanted to escort him out of their territory. But alas they were closing in. "Oh, this isn't going to be pleasant." he muttered as a kunai whizzed by his neck. They must still be angry about the jounin he had been ordered to capture for Orochimaru. He didn't ask what happened to the jounin. But how they knew were he was Ronin didn't know. "Shit, this is turning into a real bad day." The ANBU were closing in.

Ronin turned 180 degrees drawing his katana in his right hand, while letting his acid green chakra flow to his left hand. He launched himself forward at the closest ANBU. The two flew at each other. The ANBU tossed to shuriken at his chest, but they didn't have enough force to penetrate the leather. Ronin brought his katana down in one fluid movement slicing the man's left arm clean off. Then he flipped the blade back and stabbed back. It pierced clean through the ANBU's protective vest and exiting through his heart.

The second ANBU stopped forming some quick hand signs, and three clones formed launching themselves at him. Ronin formed some quick hand signs then touched his index and middle fingers to his lips shouting, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu." An enormous ball of water emerged from Ronin's mouth hitting the four figures. Three exploded into puffs of smoke. The fourth Ronin dispatched with a slice of his blade. He grabbed the ANBU's rent uniform and wiped the blood of his blade with it.

With the ANBUs tailing him taken care of, Ronin brought his two fingers beneath his lip and his second beneath his first two. Sending chakra out in pulses he scanned the area, and then gulped. He counted nearly 30 leaf-nins approaching. He felt jounin, ANBU, elite ROOT ANBU, and two chakras that caused his breath to catch. One was enormous it could only be the current Hokage, he had yet to make her acquaintance, thankfully. The second was a dual chakra, one felt large, the other was bijuu sized, making Ronin feel small. Few made him feel that way. Did Konoha have two Kages? That would be just his luck. Well they'd be here soon. He took a deep breath, drawing his second katana and letting his chakra flow through the blade, letting them glow with an acid green flame. "I'll kill them all. By any means necessary."


	2. Outnumbered and Overpowered

Disclamer: Don't own Naruto

The jounin approached first. Taking point was none other than our favorite Copy-nin, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi hid in the bushes, pushing them back slightly to peek on his target, Ronin. He heard running water, then stared out to see Ronin relieve himself on a tree. Kakashi heard a sign of relief come from Ronin, the running water turned to a small dribbling, then stopped. Ronin shook his loin then zipped up. To see Kakashi, Genma, and a female ANBU. Kakashi drew a kunai, Genma drew two hand fulls of shuriken, and the female ANBU drew her ninjaken. Ronin turned around launching a handful of dirt up. The dirt blinded Genma and the female ANBU, but Kakashi's forehead protector protected his Sharingan.

Kakashi's sharingan was able to track Ronin's incredible movement as Ronin launched himself forward cutting the blinded Genma's head clean off. The ANBU struggled to her feet, but Ronin swung his second blade gashing her femoral artiery. She quickly bled out. Kakashi swung his kunai hitting Ronin's vest piercing the tough leather, but the gel hardened around the kunai. Ronin smiled at Kakashi and brought his knee right into Kakashi's loins. His eyes bugged out. Ronin brought his blade up, but Kakashi reacted quickly grabbing both of Ronin's hands, twisting the katanas out. "How... did you?"

"pads" Kakashi spoke. Ronin brought his head smack into Kakashi's then broke his grip, reaching back his stabbed Kakashi in the ribs, only to have him disappear into a log.

"fucken ninjutsus." Ronin said. He only knew a couple of ninjutsus he had picked up over the years, and the power of his muscles. He picked up his katanas. As he bent down sweat drops began to roll down the striations of his muscles. Ronin felt an arm wrap around his neck, cold kunai metal pressed against his cartroid artery. But Kakashi fell through Ronin, it was nothing but a bunshin.

Ronin was trying to escape from the Leaf-nin armada that was approaching him. Kakashi was starting to move in his direction. He leapt into a clearing and found himself facing several formidable opponents. 3 ROOT members, 10 ANBU, and a busty women with pigtails. He stared at the women, laughing as he said "well well, my birthday isn't until November, but I appriciate the ass 'BU boys."

One of the ROOT members responded saying "She is not a stripper, she's the Hokage." Oops. She flung a handful of senbon needles at him. His armor took every needle. He laughed. She punched the ground and cracks flew towards him, cracking the ground beneath his feet. It was time to get serious. He flicked his wrist and the amphetamine/codeine mixture flowed into his veins. Instantly the pain he felt from falling on the jagged rocks was instantly killed. He felt his strength swell as spasms wiggled there way through his forearms. So much chakra was flowing through his body it began to engulf his body in acid green flames. But most of all he felt pissed off. "You want me fuckers, come get me." He yelled out. Then he charged at the nearest ROOT, screaming a battle cry. He pounced on the poor boy knocking him to the ground, delivering chakra-enhanced punches to his forehead. After 5 punches the ROOT had stopped moving and breathing. The other ANBU and ROOT launched themselves at him, ninjakens drawn, after seeing the fate of their comrade. He drew his right katana. it began to glow acid green from the chemically-enhanced chakra flowing through the titanium (most katanas are steel, but titanium gives Ronin an advantage. Ronin does likes to stay modern, and it is the 21st century). Ronin swung the blade in a quick slashes, chakra tailing the blade to form what appeared to be a small scar. Only this scar flew towards the Leaf-nin. Though most were able to dodge it, one was cut clean through his chest, the second had his right arm severed at the elbow. The severed arm dropped into the cracked earth, ninjaken still in hand.

One particular female ANBU, Uzuki Yuugao, charged at him swinging her ninjaken at his head. Ronin blocked with his blade, but a second Uzuki Yuugao, a clone, stepped in between the original and Ronin, slashing up from Ronin's left thigh to under his right arm. His thigh instantly lost power, and he collapsed onto his right, his katana dropping with a clank. He rolled just out of the way of his powerful ninjaken strike. On fortunatlely several ROOT members had wired traps behind trees. They quickly denoted blowing him a clear 30 m into the nearby lake. He landed in the lake with a large splash. The ROOT/ANBU force charged into the lake after him.

He could not help but smile. He had never gone to a ninja academy, never been a real ninja, but his mother had been a missing-nin from Kirigakure. She had taught him to control chakra. He formed some quick hand signs shouting "Kirigakure no Jutsu." The leaf-nins stopped as a thick mist surrounded the entire lake. He formed more hand signs shouting "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." Instantly five clones formed from the flowing water. Creeping silently towards the blinded shinobi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you like it give me a review, if you don't give me a review anyways


	3. The Final Blow

Disclamer: Don't own Naruto

Uzuki Yuugao walked cautiously across the water turning around watching her back, ninjaken drawn. She felt a punch collide with her ANBU mask, cracking her mask. She fell into the water, but Ronin grabbed her neck. She tried to counterattack, but he yelled "Suiro no Jutsu." She was immediately encapsulated in water, unable to speak or breathe. The water clone Ronin smiled at her.

Ronin had positioned his clones around the ANBU/ROOT shinobi walking into the middle of the lake. The three water clones formed a triangle around the group. At once all three shouted, "Suiton: Mizuame Nabara." From the mouths of the clones sprayed out sticky syrup. The ninjas was caught up in the syrup, there legs were stuck together, causing them to submerge into the water. The clones melted back into the water. The real Ronin shouted, "Suiton: Suigadan" slamming his hand into the water. Spikes shot through the water towards the helpless ninjas. Those who had been sprayed the least were able to escape. But most had gotten hit. The lake was tinged red. All the ROOT were dead and counting Uzuki Yuugao there were only 3 ANBU left. The other two were badly injured.

Uzuki Yuugao mind was starting to struggle. Her lungs burned, it had been over 5 minutes since her last breath. But this clone just kept staring at her with his piercing green eyes, just smiling through his stupid mask. "Fuck. How do I get out? Someone made a mistake... someone fucked up. No one told us he was a mist-nin. I'll ... I'll kill that idiot." She was starting to feel the affects of oxygen deprivation. Mostly she couldn't think straight. She saw the real Ronin through the dissipating mist. He was killing the wounded. But then he spotted her and began walking towards her. She yelled through the water, "WHY?"

"You were going to attack me. It was self defense; I didn't mean any harm to the village you defend. You attacked me, now you pay the price." Uzuki smiled. From through the mist she had spotted a blue glow, a rasengan. Uzumaki Naruto was here. Seeing her smile Ronin turned around just in time to see two blonde teens fly through the mist towards him, a blue ball of chakra in the hand of the right. The left disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ronin stepped back destroying the water clone imprisoning Uzuki. She quickly wrapped her right arm around Ronin's neck trapping him temporarily as Naruto's rasengan plunged into his chest, piercing his armor and shok plate, burning his skin. Ronin yelled out in pain, falling into the water.

Ronin stomach was screaming out in pain. He tumbled through the water, touching the blackened and bleeding skin. The burns were deep and had partially seared his intestines. If not for his body armor he would have been mortally wounded. He looked up at the water's surface to see blondee swimming quickly towards him, while the Hokage pulled the wounded shinobi out of the water. Ronin was going to have to deal with this kid before the Hokage turned her attention to him. Ronin formed some quick hand signs whispering through his water-filled mouth, "Tajuu Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." At least 50 water clones formed around him, launching themselves, kunai drawn, at the kid.

Naruto swam furiously towards the ronin. "That monster," Naruto thought, "He killed those shinobi through cowardly traps, he injured Kakashi-sensei, he worked for Orochimaru, and he worked for the Akatsuki." That last word sent waves of hate through Naruto's body, palpable even to Ronin. "Sasuke ... SASUKE" Naruto yelled out, his chakra turning red. He formed some quick hand signs yelling out, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Over one hundred Narutos flung themselves at the water clones, and the battle ensued.

Though the ronin was a better taijutsu fighter, the overwhelming number of Narutos was simply to much. Eventually 15 Narutos were left. Naruto swam towards the man. He flipped himself upside down, kicking with both legs at the three forward clones causing them to disappear in smoke. The other clones swam around the rogue-nin, and then threw their shuriken at him. The ninja dodged several but 5 hit him: one into his right arm, one into his left thigh wound, one hit, and skittered off, his body armor, and two hit him square in his wounded stomach. The ronin roared in pain as he began to bleed from the ninja star wounds. He turned his body upside down and began swimming quickly into the lakes depths.

Ronin tired. His strength and chakra were ebbing "Damn, how does that kid keep going? What the hell is the red chakra, its endless. Damn those water clones were 'spose to make quick work of him. Damn." Ronin was easily 30 meters deep in the water, he had lost blondee, but not for long. He flicked his wrist twice giving himself a double hit of the drug cocktail. He instantly felt opiate-enabled relief block out his dull aches and sharp pains. He felt his chakra rebound, his muscles tightened and strengthen with the aid of the dextroamphetamine sulphate. "Come get some punkass" he thought.

Naruto swam down searching for the rogue-nin. He spotted what appeared to be an acid green rocket soaring up towards him. He stared at it. "What is tha-" BAM. The ronin's fist collided with Naruto's stomach, he coughed up blood. "OOF. What... where did he get that power- AAAHH." The ninja's left fist collided with Naruto's cheek. Naruto lashed out, but the ninja grabbed both his arms smashing his head into Naruto's. The ninja would not let go of Naruto's arms no matter how much he struggled. Naruto heard the ninja emit growling snarl, then put both his feet on Naruto's pectorals and pushed. Naruto screamed out in pain, "that... damn... AAHH... rogue... he's trying... to... errrr... pull my arms... out... arg... of their... sockets AHHHH." Naruto felt his right arm slowly begin to slip from its socket. Naruto yelled out, the yell turned to a growl. His K-9s grew, his whisker mark grew, two tails of red chakra formed around his butt, and more red chakra exploded out from his body as his strength increased. However the rogue-nin moved his right foot on Naruto's face. Naruto growled, reversing the grip the ronin had on his arm and tossing him over his head like crumpled paper.

"What what is going ON!?!" Ronin thought, "This kid what the fuck is he. I've taken a triple hit and he's ... he's overpowering me! AAAAHHH!" This monster kid driven his kunai into Ronin's stomach wound. This was starting to look very bad for our loveable (anti) hero. Ronin clutched his stomach. Yup things were looking real bad. The amphetamines were starting to take their affect on his body. His head was beginning to pound and his quadriceps, biceps, and pectorals were beginning to involuntarily shake. "Damn this isn't looking good."

Naruto saw Ronin's muscles shake and he smiled. "Time to get you out of your element ronin." Naruto grabbed the shaking ronin by the collar of his body armor and threw him clear out of the water and onto the embankment.

"Shit what the hell is this kid." Then it all snapped into clarity. "This was one of the jinchuriki. The different colored chakra, the tails, and the power. He had heard about the leaf jinchuriki: the Kyuubi. Fuck he was really screwed." Thats all he could think when he was flying through the air. He hit the ground with a dull thump. "Ow. My ribs are cracked ow. Maybe I'll just sit here for a moment or a while." Was what Ronin's concussed mind thought. He cracked open his blackened eyes to stare at the Hokage.


	4. Captured

Disclamer: Don't own Naruto

"Oh shit. Not good." He lifted his head up just in time to have the Hokage slam her foot down on his head, forcing it into the mud. She picked him up by the scruff of his neck, slamming him on to his knees, then wrapped her index finger under his mask then pulled it off his face. The Hokage grabbed his chin pushing his face so that she could see his face. "Noooo" he moaned weakly, but she forced his face up anyway. She was taken aback. This boy could not be any older than 22. He had dark brown hair that was in desperate need of a hair cut. His skin was lightly tanned but still mostly blemish free. He had no scars to speak of on his face, rare for a ninja. But his eyes were what drew the most attention. They were deep green, but most of all they were slightly rounded, like a Europeans.

"Interesting. This kid has a foreign parent. Very interesting. I'll have to ask him about it when we take him in." the Hokage thought.

She pressed his eyelids back to look into his pupil. By seeing his pupil she could determine whether any permenant brain damage had taken place. His pupils were almost completely constricted and his eyes were tinged red. He was high on drugs. The Hokage had often seen this in Ronin. Shinobi held themselves up to a code of honorable fighting, never using performance-enhancing drugs or any drugs, save the soldier pills, but those were only proteins. Ronin on the other hand were often caught using, steroids, opiates, and everything in between.

"You're coming with us ronin." The Hokage declared

The ronin coughed up a thin spray of blood before croaking out, "No way Leaf." By this time both Naruto and Uzuki Yuugao had arrived by the Hokage's side. Naruto had reverted back to his blue chakra, but still looked pretty angry and Uzuki Yuugao was visibly shaking with anger. The killer intent coming off her was almost overpowering. She spoke softly saying, "You're coming with us. Try to flee and I will kill you" leaning in closer she whispered, "and it won't be painless."

Ronin tried stubbling to his feet, but the Hokage whipped out a small clear patch, similar to the ones used to quite smoking. "Uh-oh," Ronin thought, "Trank-patch. That hits my veins, its over, fininite, thats all she wrote." He tried pulling his neck out of reach, but the Hokage's grip was like steel. She stuck the sticky end of the clear patch over Ronin's jugular vein. Seconds after contact it disintegrated, dissolving, and be absorbed into his vein. The affect was like being struck over the head with a hammer, a big one too. Powerful barbiturates sedated him, he couldn't even lift a finger. Chakra-blockers clogged his chakra points. Ronin moaned before passing out. Uzuki drew a kunai preparing to slit his throat.

"No Uzuki. He has information on Orochimaru's hideout. He's worked recon for the Akatsuki. He has information on them too." She pocketed the kunai, then kicked him in the head. He emitted a soft whimper. The Hokage lifted the youth up, unclipping his body armor, pulling it off his body. Beneath that he was wearing a wife-beater stained red with blood. However around his neck he had a pair of dog tags. Naruto pulled the dog tags off his neck, trying to read them. "Tsunade-baachan what language is this. It's not Japanese or English."

The Hokage took the tags from Naruto, staring at the language. It was Russian. It all snapped into place. The ronin's father must have been a Russian soldier. "Naruto I think a history lesson is in order."

"What! What does that have to do with getting back Sasuke or this ronin?"

"Back years ago, before you were born, before the Fourth had become Hokage, it was 1980. In the early 80s the Soviets tried taking over the ninja continuent. The first country, and last country, they tired to conquer was the Hidden Mist Village. His mother must have been a shinobi, and his father must have been Soviet soldier. Interesting."

"So what does this mean? Who cares?" Naruto interrupted. Uzuki hit him over the head. "Baka be quite while the Hokage-sama is speaking."

"Ow. watch it." Naruto yelled out.

"It MEANS that he never went to a ninja academy. It means that the reason he is not a shinobi is because he has foreign blood." As she said this she pulled his wife-beater and Naruto gasped. Ronin's back had long whip scars along his back. But the Hokage was more interested in tattoo on his shoulder blade. The tattoo was the kanjis for "ronin" were written in snakes, while water droplets rolled of the snake and mist swirled around the kanjis. "All right Naruto, lets bring him back to Konoha. I'm sure the ANBU would like to have a word with him." Naruto grunted in agreement. She hoisted his the limp youth onto her shoulder. Naruto picked up Ronin's dual katanas, body armor, and clothing accessories. The Hokage leaped off into the woods towards Konoha.

Naruto and the rest of the group chased after the Hokage. "Gaara... Sasuke. How could that boy work for such an evil man. How could he work for the Akatsuki." Naruto thought. Just thinking about Gaara and his pain made Naruto's blood boil. He his K-9s extended as more of his demon chakra seeped out. All he wanted to do now was just pound that boys head into the ground until he yelled out the Akatsuki's location.


	5. Examination and Interrogation

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto

A/N: Sorry it's been so long.

(IN NARUTO'S APARTMENT: SEVERAL HOURS LATER)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was still seething with anger when he arrived at his apartment. He slid the key into the lock, opening the door to find Kiba, wearing nothing more than boxer-briefs, drenched in sweat and lifting weights at a bench press. "Hey- aghhhhhh- Nar- mmmmmmmmrrrrrrrr- uto."

"Whoa Kiba, take it easy. You're pushing more than 300 pounds." Kiba dropped the weight back into its slot sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm really filling out."

"Filling out? You're solid muscle." Naruto was right. Kiba had grown pounds of muscles. His pectorals were rock hard and his abs looked like stones. His arms had lost their thin appearance and were now covered in muscle striations. His legs had round lumps of muscles attached to the back, and looked like they could crush steel. Kiba grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat off his body, then tossing it over his neck and flopping down on their couch.

"Whew... That was some workout. I'm beat, but I'm benching 325."

"Yeah well puts closes on, its nasty to stare at your junk all day."

"Pfffft. Naruto don't be embarrassed because you're hung like field mouse during a snow storm." Kiba said pulling on a pair tan shorts and his fishnets. Akamaru, now a big dog, strode in hoping onto Kiba lap, and giving Naruto a welcome home lick on the face.

"Hey Akamaru"

"So Naruto, whats this I hear about a ronin. From what I hear he killed a squad of ANBU. Is that really true?" Naruto's demeanor immediately darkened. "Yeah its true. We didn't know he was a water-nin, and we chased him into a lake." Just hearing that made Kiba gulp. In an effort to change the subject Kiba flipped on the TV to SNN (Shinobi News Network: The Most Trusted Name in News), only to sigh in exasperation. SNN had only coverage of the 'ANBU Massacre.' Every since the early 1990s the Ninja Continent had had increasing close ties with the West. With those ties came all the technology. TVs, medications, and computers had all come over. The talking heads had spent the last hour pointing fingers at everyone from the Hokage to society. Naruto finally broke the silence saying "Kiba... did you petition the Hokage to restore your shinobi status and rank." Kiba stared away, his breathing heavy. "No, not yet." However coming with all the benefits of western technology had come the negatives. That meant steroids and performance-enhancers. One year ago Kiba, jealous of the other shinobis' marked improvements had begun to use steroids to increase his strength. However when the Hokage had mandated all shinobis must pass drug tests, Kiba's secret was discovered. When Kiba dropped his pants to urinate into that cup, he didn't know it would be the last thing he did as a Leaf-nin, and as an Inuzuka clansmen. The Hokage had called Kiba to her office to tell him that she was stripping him of his shinobi status as a jounin. He had been forced to turn in his forehead protector. When he arrived home, he discovered that his family had kicked him out as for dishonoring the Inuzuka clan. For the first time in his life Kiba found himself shunned by the entire village. Naruto was the only one who had taken him in and Sakura still loved him.

However the realized Naruto's apartment was too small when Naruto had come to find Kiba humping Sakura on his bed. Kiba had gotten a job with a private security company that provided security for businessmen, no questions asked. Sometimes he did some light modeling work for an underwear company. So Naruto and Kiba had rented a larger apartment in a better part of town. Naruto had risen to Chuunin and was now earning a bigger paycheck, so he could afford the larger square footage. Naruto got up. "Where you going?"

"To see the Hokage."

(BACK IN THE KONOHA HOSPITAL: ONE DAY LATER)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronin was enjoying his life. He was surrounded by beautiful, nude women, rubbing their bodies up against his sides. They lay in a tea house, rice paper doors on all sides. Ronin was laying on top of futon covered in ryo. In fact there were ryo everywhere. One woman climbed onto Ronin's chest, pressing her breasts up against his body. She then began to suck along Ronin's neck, then down to his sternum, and then his naval Ronin shuttered with pleasure. Then this woman smiled a deviant smile seeing the reaction she had induced. She began to lower herself to Ronin's gray boxer-briefs, his only remaining article of clothing. She hooked her fingers around its elastic waistband, sliding it down to his kneecaps. She exposed an erect member and a pair of testes. Then the vixen placed her two hands on his shaft gently rubbing with her thumbs. Then this woman did something very unsexy. She pinched the vein on the underside of his 'katana.' "AAAHH. Ow, what the hell?" She didn't say anything, but she did push her pinkie finger down his urethra. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP! SSSSTOP! S-S-STOP IT NOWWWWW!" Her pinkie began to stretch through his urethra. He continued to scream louder and louder. He realized that his eyes were closed.

He cracked his eyes open. "Whe- where am I? AAAAAHH stop!" Ronin looked up to see a pink-haired medical-nin catheterizing him. He was in Konoha hospital, chained to the bed, and completely nude. The medical-nin pushed the catheter into his bladder. Ronin heard running water; he looked down to see the small plastic tube filled with yellow water flowing from his loins to a plastic bag labeled "RONIN." He tried moving his arms, but they were bound down with thick iron manicles. He tried shaking his legs but they were bound too. The running water turned to a small dribble. "Erm... Arm... OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWWWWWWW," she was pulling out his catheter. The medical-nin began to draw blood from his femoral, almost an entire syringe full. "What do you need that for? Stop that's MY blood."

"Be quiet. We were taking samples of your bodily fluids. So shut up." The leaf-nin said. A small smile crept on to Ronin's face, "You want a sample of my father fluid."

"Shut your dirty mouth ronin."

"Fine...Fine. Can I at least know your name?" She pulled out the syringe out of Ronin's leg, pushing the pointed end into a computer, pushing down on the plunger. The computer beeped, bringing up his DNA. "My name is Sakura. I'm just running your DNA through the INIPP, the International Ninja Identity Processing Program."

"Good luck kunoichi. I'm not in the database."

"Yeah you are. If you're now a shinobi, or once were, or were even in a ninja academy, in any of the major ninja villages, your DNA is on file."

"Why?"

"So that people like YOU don't abuse shinobi jutsus and that shinobi only use their powers responsibly."

"You mean use their powers foolishly. You try to make everyone happy; you're the only one who ends up sad. Oh and I'm not in the database Sakura."

"Well will just see about that" she replied. Sakura then picked up the bag full of Ronin's urine, pouring it into a second computer. The computer beeped once to indicate that it was analyzing the urine, then beeped twice more printing out a report. Sakura tore the report from the computer reading it with shock. Besides the fact that he had a minor bladder infection, Ronin frequently used amphetamines, opiates, and performance-enhancers. "Well" she said triumphantly, "at least you're going to jail. Shinobi aren't suppose to dope. It's dishonorable."

"It's smart. God gives advantages out to man, I say drugs are an advantage man gives to himself, and I'm not a Shinobi." Ronin retorted.

"With those moves? There's no way you aren't a shinobi." The computer beeped. It had not found any matches. Except for a single partial match to a female shinobi. His mother. Sakura printed out the file and read aloud, "Honoka Takahashi, Mother, FORMER MIZUKAGE?!" Sakura just stared dumbfounded Ronin. "Wait... you're the Mizukage's son?" She looked back at the file. It listed that she had a son, but didn't list a name, just that he existed. This definitely explained his advanced knowledge of water jutsus. "So then, what is your real name?"

"Its Ronin. That's all anyones ever called me. That's who I am."

"Why didn't you go to Ninja Academy?" Ronin didn't say anything. He just rolled over as far as he could, obscuring his face.


	6. The Greater Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

(THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE: SEVERAL HOURS LATER)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peace and quiet were only a dream for Konoha's Fourth Hokage. She had in her office one super angry Chuunin named Naruto Uzumaki.

"I want to see that fucking ronin NOW. He's going to tell me where Sasuke is right now, or I'll beat it from him."

"NARUTO" the Hokage yelled over the sound of the boy's shouts, "Be quiet now! We will send a highly trained team of ANBU interrogators to get the truth from him. But he isn't going to speak to you!" Naruto growled with frustration. "If the granny would not let him speak to that ronin, then he'd just have to go himself. Just thinking of that ronin set his blood on fire. His eyes were red and his k-9s extended. He stormed out of the Hokages office on a mad dash for Konoha hospital.

Little did he know that just outside Konoha trouble was brewing. This troubles name was Akatsuki. The Akatsuki had rolled out in full force, not just Kisame and Itachi, but all but the boss. The had tried previously to capture Naruto, but had failed. Naruto had actually sucseeded in killed Deidara.

"Where is the jinchurikis Itachi?" The boss Akatsuki said. He was there only as an illusion.

"The nine tails is a Chuunin named Naruto Uzumaki. The second is an unidentified male, though the second nine tails chakra is detectable."

"Is everybody in place? We can't afford any screw-ups."

"Kisame and the others are all in place. The scrolls are in place."

(KONOHA HOSPITAL: TWO MINUTES LATER)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronin figured since he wasn't going anywhere soon he might as well get some sleep. He watched Sakura scurry around running tests on his blood, slowly feeling his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He rolled onto his back letting his neck rub up against the pillow. Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the hospital. Ronin's eyes snapped open. He tried turning to stare out of the window, but the chains were too tight. "Sakura! Whats going on?"

"I don't know! ... and don't talk. You're a prisoner. Oh my God! Akatsuki." Through the window Sakura saw Deidara fly over the wall of the city on a large clay pigeon. Beneath him ran Itachi through a large blast hole in the cities wall. She heard other blasts. The Akatsuki were coming after Naruto. Itachi launched a large fireball at the Konoha hospital. It knocked against a top floor knocking Sakura onto Ronin. She landed on his head knocking him out. She got up. She joined a group of Chuunin racing to attack Itachi.

Ronin's eyes snapped open. His plan had worked perfectly. She had thought he was unconscious. He spit the keys he had snatched from Sakura into his hand. He slid them into the locks, uncuffing his cuffs. He raced over to the locker grabbing his boxers and pants, pulling them on. Unfortunaly his undershirt and armor were completely ruined. "Shit, that armor wasn't cheap." He reached deeper into the closest finding his weapons, sheaths, sandals, and a spare white undershirt courtesy of Konoha. Finally he pulled on the most important part of his clothing out of the locker, his mask. It was dangerous for a ronin to be seen without his mask. He would have to lay low for a while.

Ronin crept through Konoha hospital. Most of the shinobi had gone out to fight the Akatsuki. That had been a perfect case of serendipity. He owed them one. He reached the basement were the pharmacy and armory. He had memorized detailed blueprints of Konoha's buildings, a requirement for a ronin. He kicked down the door to the armory. Perfect, the guard detail had left to fight the Akatsuki. He filled up his holster and weapons pack, grabbing handfuls of exploding notes and smoke bombs. He then grabbed a suit of Konoha's body armor. Then he spotted the best piece of camouflage: a Konoha forehead protector. He tied it on to his forehead; no one would look twice at him.

Ronin then strapped his twin katanas onto his back. Then he raced to the pharmacy. The pharmacist was gone; it was just too good to be true. He vaulted the countertop, opening up a backpack, throwing bottles of amphetamines, performance-enhancers, painkillers, and other controlled drugs. Then Ronin pulled out an IV bag filling it up with his normal mixture of amphetamines/opiates, then hooked it in-between his shoulder pads and shoulder, the IV tube hooking in-between his ribs, hooking the trigger into his black gloves. The Ronin raced out of Konoha hospital, no one looked twice. "I'll be out of this shit city in no time. Then I can finally go to Tea Country."

(OUTSIDE HOKAGE'S OFFICE: 15 MINUTES AGO)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ARRRRGGGH... That bastard... I'll beat the truth out of him!" Naruto was launching himself from tree to tree practically flying towards Konoha hospital. Off in the distance he heard some booms, but he didn't care. All he could think about was Ronin and finding Sasuke. Shinobi were skurrying about shouting about something. Then Naruto collided head on with a shinobi wearing a face mask. Time seemed to slow down as Naruto caught the shinobi's eyes, and immediately knew who he was. "YOU!"

"Oh shit! Just perfect. A perfect plan ruined." Naruto gripped Ronin's arm flinging him backwards. He sailed like a rag-doll back into the wall of Konoha hospital. Ronin flew through the door, splintering it. Ronin quickly rolled over jumping out of the path of one of Naruto's Kage Bunshins. Ronin then drew his katana and slashed its feet out causing it to poof into smoke. The real Naruto jumped through the broken door throwing a shruiken into Ronin, only to have him poof into a log. The real Ronin leaped out from behind the shattered door frame kicking Naruto in the gut, and sending him flying out of the hospital. Ronin then brought his katana into the attack stance. However his eagle eyes spotted that behind Naruto there was a man in a black robe with red clouds printed on it. His face was obscured by a long hat. All he could see was two red Sharingan eyes.

The figure formed some quick hand signs, then brought his index and middle finger to his lips, and expelled a massive fireball. Naruto would not be able to react quick enough. Ronin did not know what made him act to save the boy trying to kill him, but he acted. Ronin formed some quick hand signs shouting, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu." He spit out a large ball of water that flew with immense speed at the equal size fireball. The two collided harmlessly, but Naruto turned around to see the figure.

"Itachi Uchiha!" He yelled out before jumping forwards towards Ronin, the least of his worries right know. If Itachi was here, there were more Akatsuki.

Ronin was panting. That jutsu had taken more out of him than he had though it would. Combined with the wear and tear from his previous battle, left Ronin at about 50 of his chakra. Naruto reached under Ronin's armpit easing him to his feet. "Why did you save me?"

"Because if he kills you, he can easily finish me off in my state. Together we can probably beat him."

"Probably?"

"Well if we don't beat him the outcomes no different."

"Well... you did save me. Maybe I won't smash your stupid face. Not now atleast."

"Thanks?"

"Just watch my back and I'll watch yours. But this fight Ronin, its not over... just postponed."

"Duly noted. So whats this guys deal?"

"He is part of an organization that wants to capture all of the world's bijuu. He's very dangerous, and he has the Mangekyo Sharingan, and he specializes in fire and genjutsu. Don't stare at his eyes."

"Yeah I've heard rumors about what happens. So then how do we beat him?"

"Well if you can keep up those water attacks to weaken him, I've got a plan that just might work. Create a mist field."

"Right away chief." Ronin formed some quick hand signs saying, "Kirigakure no Jutsu." Mist engulfed the entire area.

"Keep him distracted Ronin."

"You better help out. These jutsus there not exactly E-class. You'd better do something." Ronin jumped into the mist. As a mist-nin he could see right through the thick fog.


	7. The Akatsuki

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Itachi's Sharingan allowed him some vision enhancments in the fog, but he was still some what blinded. Ronin formed 3 Bunshins, and together they attacked from the top, bottom, left, and right. However Ronin had forgotten the power for the Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi easily spotted the illusions. Ronin brought his katana down towards Itachi's neck. "Ha, he's not so tough." But he had spoken to soon. Itachi didn't even turn his head or move his body, but his hand shot up grabbing Ronin's wrist, twisting his katana right out of his hand, then flinging him into the wall of Konoha's hospital. His back hit the wall shattering the concrete.

Ronin rubbed the back of his head, then say he had coated his hand in blood. He quickly used a medical jutsu to stop the bleeding, then stubbled on his feet. "I'm at about 35 chakra. Its all or nothing right now. If I didn't win soon, I'll run out of chakra." Ronin picked up his katana, then triggered his IV bag. That would boost his chakra, ableit temporarily. He then let his chakra flow through the blade. Now his blade could cut through steel like a knife through butter. Then Ronin formed several one-handed signs then shouted, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu," spitting out a massive waterball, dwarfing his previous. It flew through the mist at Itachi. Ronin could not see whether it had collided, but he heard it explode with a gushing crash. He bent over panting.

Naruto looked out from his place in the mist to see Itachi quietly walking up behind a panting Ronin. Naruto didn't like Ronin, but he owed him, and Naruto hated being in someones debt. Naruto and his 9 clones towards Itachi. Itachi easily blocked the first three, but the 5,6, and 7 were able to land punches onto Itachi's chest before they were destroyed. The 8th pushed Ronin out of the way of a rasengan that Naruto was forming with the 9th clone. Naruto jumped through the mist pushing the rasengan forward. Itachi easily dodged towards Ronin. However he didn't see Ronin swing his katana down on Itachi's head until the last second. Itachi moved his head, put the tip of the blade cut a verticle thin cut from the bottom of his hairline to beneath his nose, shredding his eyelid.

Ronin brought his katana back to deal the finishing blow, only to realize he was staring directly into Itachi Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan. One eye looked like a triangle with blurred edge spinning around in the pupil. The second was a bloody mess, though slowly healing. Ronin felt the world around him melt away, all he could see was the Mangekyo Sharingan swirling around and around. His head began to pound, he felt like his brain was expanding trying to push its way out. Ronin began to fall through the darkness until he found himself tied to a cross in a strange red world. The Tsukuyomi world. Ronin could tell because above his head in the black sky, there was a full red moon. Itachi walked slowly towards Ronin, wielding Ronin's katanas. Ronin's armor and shirt melted off his body as Itachi slowly drove the blade through Ronin's stomach, twisting it too make it even more painful. Itachi's eyes widened as he saw Ronin's stomach.

"You're the second." He said cryptically. All Ronin did was scream in pain. Itachi studied whatever was on Ronin's stomach, he couldn't see anything. "The bijuu is completely sealed away... no chakra integration whatsoever ... interesting." Itachi touched his stomach, and Ronin felt like he was being burned. Ronin yelled out in pain, but when Itachi removed his hand, there was a jet black seal.


	8. Chapter 8

Due to the lack of reviews, I have decided to end the Ronin Jinchuuriki

Due to the lack of reviews, I have decided to end the Ronin Jinchuuriki.


End file.
